Unexpected
by cobra1777
Summary: an unexpected visitor arrives at DMC
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Note that this is a spinoff of the devil may cry anime

Genre: humour, family

Rating: T

Summary: AU takes place after the anime an unexpected visitor turns up at Devil May Cry.

I do not own devil may cry

Chapter 1: sudden appearances

_Early in the morning_

A figure slowly limped through the city using a glowing blade as a crutch "_not long now"_ he panted as he continued onward.

_Later at Devil May Cry_

Dante sat in his chair his feet lazily propped up on his desk as he read one of his many motorcycle magazines. As Patty swept the seemingly always dusty floor, she went over to a cupboard she thought was just a broom cupboard. She opened it to reveal that it stored Dante's many devil arms, suddenly a large black sword tried to impale her. She moved out of the way no sooner Dante clashed against it with Rebellion, "back off Alastor" he said the black sword suddenly dropped to the floor although nothing had happened. "Patty do me a favour and clean him for me ok" he asked casually "ok Dante" was all she answered with still partly Shocked at what had just happened.

Patty went into the kitchen and wet a rag under warm water, took it out into the main room and began polishing the hilt of the black sword, _"ah that feels nice"_ said a strange voice in her head she soon moved on to the guard then finally the blade, the sword seemed to enjoy the polish. Just as she was putting the sword back into the cupboard one of the shops front doors creak open she turned round and saw a young man leaning on a spectral sword, he had sleeked back white hair, blue eyes he also had a blue gold trimmed coat. The sword then lunged at the man he suddenly stood at full height catching the swords hilt and holding it still "kneel before me" he said his voice was deep but weak he the dropped the sword at his feet.

Dante quickly ran over to the man as he fell to the floor and passed out, picking him up Dante carried him up stairs to the guest room "Dante who's he?" Patty asked quietly as Dante placed him on the bed "he's Vergil, my twin brother" he answered.

Chapter 2

Awakening

Vergil awoke shirtless his abdomen wrapped bandages. His vision was blurry, but he knew the room he was in was dark.


	2. Chapter 2: comming around

Unexpected

Note that this is a spinoff of the devil may cry anime

I do not own devil may cry

Chapter 2: coming round

* * *

Vergil's P.O.V

I awoke in a dark room, scratch that a dusty dark room, scratch that a VERY dusty dark room. I sat up, I was shirtless with bandages wrapped around my abdomen, I stumbled over to what I could make out as the door I opened it, light flooded in and I was blinded.

My eyes adjusted I was on a landing, the walls were a drab grey. I walked further on and managed to find the stairs down, taking each one at a time. Then a smell hit me, it was something good I followed it. I came into the room in which I had entered '_I'm still at Dante's place'_ I summarised in the middle of the back of the room was a desk and chair cluttered with pizza boxes and various magazines.

I came to a small surprisingly clean kitchen, but the most suprising thing about it was the girl at the stove. Whatever she was making smelled amazing, I took a step into the kitchen, she turned to me "oh your awake good I made you something to eat." she smiled before sitting a bowl at the table, "Before you eat let me get you one of Dante's shirts to wear." she said, she then ran upstairs.

She came back down with a white tee-shirt in hand, it was a little big on me but it would have to do. I ate the soup like there was no tomorrow, I can't remember the last time I'd had food as good as that.

I stood up thanked her for the meal and put my bowl in the sink. I walked out into the office just as Dante came through the door, "hey bro" he said casually before tossing me my coat I suddenly realised that the coat had been professionally had been cleaned, I hung it on the rack.

Suddenly the phone rang Dante walked over stomping the floor so that the receiver flew into his hand he put it to his ear "Devil may cry, yeah, huh, sure, be right there thanks." he hung up, "what" I asked "job gotta go see ya." he said before picking up a guitar case and walking out the door.


End file.
